White Lie
by Reizna
Summary: They argued over trivial things, mistakes and what not, as always.  These arguments were rehearsed beforehand. Even their spar was rehearsed.  Unfortunately, they hadn't predicted this ending. Companion to Take Over Control - Nine/Queen.


_One escapade turned into two, then three._

He still taunted her, mockingly referring to her as "Her Majesty" rather than her class name. He continued to push her buttons to provoke reactions from her. The amusement he got from bugging her made the days go by quicker until he got to meet with her again.

_Then, three became four._

She still called him an idiot, pushed up her spectacles and rolled her eyes. However, no one saw a brief hint of a smile when she insulted him.

_Then, four became five._

During a training session, he tossed a potion her way when she was out of magic. Conveniently, no one happened to be looking at the time – not even the Tonberry or Mog.

_And five became six._

During a very recent spar he had with Ace, when he was at a disadvantage, she managed to cast a Shield charm without anyone noticing; when Ace's magic potency was questioned, she managed to make up an excuse of Nine having special equipment.

"That's what she said," Jack remarked.

Oh, the irony there. Nine smirked at this, catching the class president's eye. Queen merely turned away, a huge blush forming on her cheeks. She had walked right into that one. Stammering an insult and readjusting her glasses, she stormed off from the training grounds and headed back inside the main campus, which was pretty empty. Many of their schoolmates had opted to visit the town a couple miles away from the Peristylium.

Walking through the empty halls, she heard footsteps following her. Without hesitation, she rounded one of the corners to find a dead end. The footsteps hadn't stopped. The hairs on the back of her neck stood as her entire body tensed up. She heard chuckling as a body blocked her only way out.

She turned around to see him towering over her, one of his arms pressed against the wall over her head.

"What was that about special equipment, Queen?" Nine asked, still amused from the earlier comment.

"I am not repeating it to feed your ego." She replied coldly.

He looked down at her, still smirking.

_They grew needy, attached to what they were doing and who they were with._

They both knew she doesn't need to say anything coherent to feed his ego.

"Oh come on, don't be like that."

She was such a challenge, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He lowered his face to hers. He could see her self-control was wavering as she glances away, leaving her neck wide open. He left a trail of kisses from her forehead, skipping over the frames of her glasses, down her cheek, lingering where her chin and upper neck met. She inhaled sharply when his lips stayed there.

_They just kept coming back for more._

Her right hand grasped his free hand as her eyes rolled back with pleasure. He nipped at her neck to tease her before lifting her gaze up once more. He pressed his lips against hers. She grasped his hand tighter as he closed the distance between them, his body pressing against hers. Their kisses started out slowly and careful before their need took over.

_Then, they simply lost count._

They needed release as their kisses became heated and sloppy. The hand she's holding was guiding her to the waistband of his pants. She knew what he was asking. And she would give her consent. It was only then when she realized if they're caught _fornicating_ in the hallway, they could possibly get into serious trouble.

"Nine," She pulled away from him, a thin line of saliva connects the distance between their mouths. She faintly caught wind of a primal growl from his throat as she mumbled, "We should take this elsewhere."

"What?" He taunted her, his voice husky. "Too scared to get caught? That's half the fun."

She struck him across the chest for that one. He pretended to wince, as if the wound she gave him from a previous spar was still rather tender. That was a lie. She healed that ages ago. All that was left was a scar. Queen glared up at him. "I'm serious. I'd rather not…have anyone walk in on us."

After silence, he sighed and relented, straightening up. Queen glanced away to brush off her uniform top and skirt, making sure she looked relatively presentable in case she ran into anyone. When she raised her eyes back to Nine, she raised up her palm as well. "Five minutes. Meet in my room."

"So you heard about the monopoly game in the guy's quarters then?"

"_Nine, _go." Her tone was stern.

He shook his head. "Alright, alright. You better make it up to me, missing a game of _Monopoly_."

"You hate that game and _Uno_."

"Because Ace cheats!"

"Five minutes, Nine." She repeated.

He turned to leave her but glanced over his shoulder. "One request though."

"What?" She lifted an eyebrow, curious of what he'd ask of her.

"Summer uniform. Wear just the vest and the skirt."

Her response was a punch to his arm.

_They just couldn't keep their hands off each other behind closed doors._

* * *

><p>Midterms rolled around the corner. She got on his ass about studying in bed and out of it. And it was an odd coincidence that they ended up as partners for the Cadet Assessment. Only then, it became harder and harder to keep up the pretense of disliking each other.<p>

She 'forced' him to train with her. (However, he went willingly.)

He pretended to ignore her commands. (In reality, he heard every word she said.)

They argued over trivial things, mistakes and what not, as always. (These arguments were rehearsed beforehand. Even their spar was rehearsed.)

Unfortunately, they hadn't predicted this ending.

"That's enough! Stand down, both of you!" shouted Kurasame.

Queen, being class president and prime role model, lowered her weapon at once. "Yes, sir."

She glanced at Nine, who took his role to heart. She swore up and down to all the fal'Cies and Etro that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"No way, Kurasame! I was about to win!"

Her prayers were in vain as Nine dropped his lance and rushed at Kurasame, swinging his fist. Queen gasped as their instructor caught the punch. There was a mumble of curse words as Nine was flipped over and thrown back to where his spear was. It all happened in a blur that Queen almost didn't see it, but seeing Nine on the ground like that sparked something in her.

Without realizing, she sprung to action, gripping her saber.

"WAIT." Nine shouted.

Before she even got close, she found herself at blade point. Her expression remained blank as she stared down the blue steel blade. She swallowed very carefully as her instructor said this, "Explain yourself, Queen. Why jump into a fight that doesn't concern you?"

She failed to respond. She doesn't know how to answer that question.

And cue Nine, who shoved her to get out of the blade's way. She fell to her knees, Nine falling with her. He held his spear tightly, the spearhead digging into the ground. He appeared to be leaning against her, shielding her from any possible attack from their class instructor.

"I see. And why keep her out of the fight, Nine?" Kurasame questioned.

Nine gritted his teeth, but said nothing in response. His back pressed against Queen's chin. She could feel his shoulders shaking. It was a slight movement; only she could have really noticed being physically close to him. Her eyes refused to leave his side profile. She doesn't bring herself to look at Kurasame; her attention was only on Nine.

Any spectator would read her expression as surprise and 'why did you protect me', but in her eyes, there was something more.

"_Interesting_," The Icy Blade of Death withdrew his blade and turned to start walking away. He waved his arm casually. "Very well then. That was the Cadet Assessment. Pass."

As everyone began to leave the sparring arena, they broke into an argument over nothing, still sitting and kneeling respectively. Nine leaned against her while Queen feigned an annoyed look.

"I didn't do this for you!" They screamed, springing apart and running away in different directions. It was all for show, but the false pretense couldn't last that long anymore. Queen had a feeling Kurasame had seen them through.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>During their free period, they found themselves back in her room. Her back arched up against his body as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He dragged his nose along the curve of her neck, inhaling her scent and tickling her with his puffs of warm breath. Under him, she was turning into mush.<p>

"Okay." Queen gasped. "_Okay_."

Against her neck, he smirked and left a kiss. With a second breath, they were face to face. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes glazed over with slight pleasure. A smirk was fixed on his lips as masculine pride swelled up in him. He claimed her lips roughly as he pressed the curves of her body into her bed.

It was only a matter of time until everyone else figured out.

"Hey." She said in-between kisses.

"Mm?"

"What are we going to tell everyone?"

After the question left her lips, he flipped them over so they were lying on their sides, chests heaving and out of breath. His arm was lazily draped over the curve of her waist. The look he gave her was priceless. "And you're asking _me_?"

She raised her hand to his face, fingers lightly tracing the outline of the scar on his face. After flicking his nose, the palm of her hand cupped his cheek. "Right, I forgot. It's the class idiot I'm talking to."

"And who you can't keep your hands off." He added, pulling her closer for another kiss. She refused to give him the satisfaction of a kiss with a finger to his lips.

"You're the brains in this relationship." He smiled against her finger. "You'll figure it out." Then, he rolled over to his other side, his back facing her and tucked an arm under his head, getting comfortable on her bed. Sleep beckoned him when he felt her curl up behind him for warmth.

They'd figure out what to say when the time came.

For now, a nap would be nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Oh man, if I owned the rights to Type-0, the game would be out already in Japan and would be on its way for a Western release. The game would be part RPG, part-dating sim too. And the manga version would just be full of random funny scenarios. That's why I don't know the rights.<strong>

Tumblr is an enabler because of this one fanart of Nine/Queen I saw. That artwork and the sound of MBLAQ's "Mona Lisa" inspired this little piece, which I guess is set after _Take Over Control _but before _Counts of Three_, which I have yet to finish writing. I can't bring myself to finish _Counts of Three_. T.T

As a random side note, the dialogue with Kurasame is based off a skit idea my friend and I had for a Type-0 skit we are going to perform for Anime Los Angeles. And in turn, that whole thing was based off when Nine got owned by Kurasame in the July trailer. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
